The Yearbook
by shining.star.rae
Summary: It was as if a magical force was compelling them to orbit around each other. And yeah okay, maybe orbiting wasn't the best word because they all tended to crash against each other every so often. Or a lot...like...on a day to day basis. It was kind of annoying if they were going to be honest.
1. Chapter 1- Train Meetings

A golden haired boy pushed a small pink box into the awaiting arms of a shorter girl. "Here. This is for you."

The girl, named Marlene, tilted the box softly to the side. Hearing something move within it, Marlene smiled approvingly. "Thank you, Adam. What is it?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Just a gift from Dad and I. But-" and here he leaned in close, "-I'd open it on the train if I were you. I doubt Aunt Sandra would be too pleased."

Marlene glanced up from analyzing the box, a grin creeping onto her face. "Something mum won't like? Oh, I love it already!"

The two shared a quiet laugh before Marlene was swept into hugs and goodbyes from the rest of her family. Less than two minutes later she was being pushed toward the red and black train. It took a second for her to get her bearings, the place was much more crowded than she'd anticipated. The people jostled her side to side, and Marlene feared her hair would come out of its braid.

 _There's so many people,_ she thought. And she'd be right to think so. In her opinion, there were far too many people crowded around in the train station, but this was a matter of how she was raised. The McKinnon's were a proud family, albeit they were a bit small. See, they were a pureblood family, like plenty of people in Europe-though most refused to acknowledge they were slowly dwindling in number-and like all the others, valued their privacy. Meaning, they shielded themselves away from others without the same blood running in their veins and only went out into society on very few occasions. Marlene had only ever seen her family, a handful of family friends, and the people in Diagon Alley before.

They lived out in the middle of nowhere, and you have to understand, it was literally out in the middle of nowhere. There was about 21 acres of open land before the whole area mixed into a beautiful forest. The large mansion the McKinnon's lived in was closer to the edge of the forest than the middle. A gravel road lead into a cul-de-sac in the front of the house and lead out into 'civilization', as Adam would call it. Most people would probably want to have friends to visit or have neighbors at least, but not the McKinnon's. It was a tradition to live alone with only your family. After all, it was one of the things they were most known for, that and being a _noble_ family. Of course there were a few exceptions, all families had them after all. Marlene was almost positive she had a third cousin who lived in Ireland. And perhaps a Great Uncle who went to live in Africa. _I'll have to look into that,_ she thought.

Her feet strapped in polished black shoes stopped just before stepping onto the metal contraption. What would happen if she just…turned back? What if, maybe, this was all just a mistake and her Hogwarts letter had been switched with Adam's. Adam, who was apparently a squib, had turned eleven two years ago. He hadn't gotten a letter. What if _she_ was the squib, not Adam.

One step was all it took for her fears to melt away. What did it matter if she turned out to be a squib? If she was one, she was one! But gosh darn it! She would spend her time enjoying Hogwarts while she had the chance!

"Marlene! Over here!" Marlene turned her head full of blond hair to the right and looked down the hallway of the train. At the very back-as that was near where she had entered-was a skinny, knobby-kneed boy with messy black hair. Even from this distance Marlene could see the gleam of excitement in his hazel eyes.

"James Potter, fancy seeing you here." Pulling her trunk along, the girl made her way over.

This boy, whom had called out to Marlene, was James Potter. He was the sole heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and only son of Fleamont and Euphima Potter. A lovely couple who were getting quite into their years. Marlene had been over to the Potter's house on several occasions since she was a little girl. This was due to her mother being the younger sibling of Euphima. It was a lucky break for Marlene that their families were connected. _I wouldn't be sane if I couldn't ever go to James',_ she thought.

Once they hugged each other, though neither would ever admit it, they lifted her trunk up onto a rack. _'Jeez, Marlene, what do you have in here?' 'Shut up, Potter.'_ Moments later, the duo entered an empty compartment. Still holding Adam's gift, the blonde took a seat across from James and near the window. Mostly so that when the time came, she would be able to see the fields of green easily.

"How was your summer, Mars?" James quickly asked, wanting to but restraining himself from rambling.

"Oh, it was the same old, same old. Although," she smiled brightly, "Uncle Jonathan got Adam an adorable little husky puppy. They decided on the name Aparecium."

James raised an eyebrow. "After the revealing spell? Man, I forgot how much of a…a…er-"

"Dork?" Marlene suggested.

"Yes, that! I'd forgotten how much of a dork Adam was. Say, he goes to Hogwarts right? Of course he goes here. What house is he in? He should be in…Third year right? Why didn't you send me a letter about it? You're so mean to me, Mars-" James stopped talking when he noticed the look on Marlene's face, which basically said 'man are you dumb or what'. "What?"

"Adam's a squib, stupid. I thought I wrote that to you." Her brows furrowed together in concentration. "Of course, I do believe that was around the time Mother was going through all of our mail. She probably didn't want anyone knowing we had a Squib in the family."

"I don't like Aunt Sandra," the glasses wearing boy stated bluntly.

"Eh," Marlene shrugged, "I don't much like Mum much either."

James laughed and they made small talk for the next few minutes before Marlene excused herself to use the restroom, taking along with her the still unopened box. (James had been looking at it with greedy curiosity.)

The train had begun moving by the time she came back, only to find an angry black haired boy pulling an annoyed but slightly amused red head away from the entrance of her cabin. Marlene moved out of their way and entered the small room to find that another boy had taken her seat. The unknown boy and James were laughing loudly. Probably at whatever had angered the two Marlene had passed by earlier. It took a minute for them to calm themselves and notice her staring.

"Oh, hey, Mars."

"Honestly, James. I leave you for five minutes and you've already gotten two people angry at you!" Then she looked over to the other boy, whom was staring at her like she had to heads.

He was handsome, she supposed. Nothing like the prince's in her fairy tale books-all of which had blond hair or black hair with blue eyes- _honestly what was with prince's and blue eyes?_ But even still, he reminded her of those long forgotten tales of dangerous wizards and witches who changed the world with a whisper and a wish. And in all honesty, Marlene couldn't wait to befriend him.

"And him!" She whined, pouting angrily, "You let him take my seat. James, you were supposed to be watching it for me."

James shrugged. "Sorry, but you weren't here and I would've come across as rude, now wouldn't I have? Besides, you should be used to it, everyone always takes your seat, Mars."

Grumbling, Marlene slid into the seat beside him. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Anyway," James turned back to the seat stealer, "You already know my name, but this is my cousin, Marlene McKinnon. Marlene, this is Sirius Black."

"Nice meeting you? I didn't know the McKinnon's and Potter's were related."

"You know when someone introduces others, you're supposed to do the whole 'oh look, my family has the bigger titles and names. Oh? You think you do? Let's have a competition that ultimately leads to our house holds hating each other. And'… wait-did he say your name was Sirius Black?"

James gave Marlene a look.

"That's right, I'm from the evil house of Black," he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Fear me and bow down, because my family has bigger titles and names than yours McKinnon."

The girl titled her head to the side and placed her present beside her. "I'm going to give you a hug," she finally declared.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"That's right, my mother was saying just yesterday to stay away from 'that Black boy'. But I'm a bit frustrated with her as of the moment and I've decided to go one step further near the edge and hug you."

"I'd really rather you not," Sirius replied nonchalantly, although, if James or Marlene had been focusing a bit more on him, they would've seen his shoulders tense up the slightest of bits.

Marlene stood, "Well, that's too bad, because I'm going to give you one anyhow."

Now Sirius was standing as well, eyes wary of the stranger. Just before her arms stretched out, the grey eyed boy jumped up onto the seat and then hopped over the aisle onto the area around James. Marlene fell onto the opposite side with a humph.

"Oi!"

Marlene climbed onto the seat as well and then the two played a game of cat and mouse. Until finally, Sirius gained his wits and tried to leave out the door. Laughing loudly, James blocked the exit. ( _'James, I thought we were getting along!' 'Sorry, mate.')_

"Come on, Black! Just let me give you a hug!"

"I don't like hugs! I'm a no-contact sort of person!"

"I'll love you forever and ever!"

"I just meet you, you crazy girl! I don't need your love!"

Sirius hopped down from the seat and stood near the other boy. With one last pathetic look at James, Sirius was tackled by Marlene. The door to the compartment swung open at the same moment and James, who had been leaning forward with his lower back up against the door, fell face first onto the other two.

The starkid, as Marlene had deemed him, groaned under the extra weight. The crazy girl, as Sirius had deemed her, squealed in momentary surprise. James moaned about his glasses falling off his face. A head with dusty brown hair poked into the open doorway. Slightly worried eyes stared down at the threesome.

"Um, are you all alright? I heard a lot of yelling coming in here. Just thought I'd see what was going on."

"Well, if you had come a little earlier, I would've forgiven you, mate," wheezed out Sirius.

"James! Get off!"

"Are the two of you calling me fat?" James finally found his glasses with his hands. Fumbling a little to put them on, he still didn't get off. "I think I'll stay on top for a little while longer. If that's alright with you two."

"It's not!"

The boy who opened the door hesitantly stepped into the compartment, revealing a pale skinned, semi-tall, lanky boy. He was already dressed in his Hogwarts clothes and Marlene and James-the only two facing him-wondered why when there were still plenty of hours left to go.

"Should I-err-help you guys?"

"That'd be nice, thanks," Marlene tried to say pleasantly. It came out more as a rude, sarcastic plea. A rather strange combination for the girl who had been brought up in a 'proper' home.

James lightly tapped her head, "Don't be rude, Marlene."

"I'm not trying to be! But I'm losing breath here, because you're crushing my poor weak weak self!"

James rolled his eyes at the new comer, as if they both knew how she was. The newcomer stood awkwardly with his hands at his sides. Slowly, ever so slowly, James lifted himself off the two. Marlene quickly rolled off Sirius, who rolled onto his back, dramatically gasping for breath.

"My lungs," Marlene moaned, curling in on herself, 'my stomach, my bones, my bum, my head! Everything hurts!"

"I'm the one who had two people on me!" Sirius exclaimed. "I have more to complain about than you!"

"The both of you are _way_ too dramatic," James muttered under his breath, he turned toward the newcomer who looked just about ready to run. "Hello, I'm James Potter. The weird one is Marlene McKinnon and the one that was on the bottom-' _what are you staring at, he's a bit weird too-_ is Sirius Black.

"Don't call me weird, Potter!" Sirius said. Marlene stuck her hands out to the new boy, who hesitantly put his own hands in hers and pulled her up off the floor.

"Remus Lupin, a…pleasure to meet you?"

"That sounded like a question," starkid blinked rapidly.

"I'm just a little-" Remus shuffled around, "-confused about why the two of you-"and here he pointed at Marlene and Sirius- "where doing on the floor. I do apologize for causing you to fall down, James."

"Don't be bothered by it, Mr. Formal," James said. "It was all Marlene's fault really."

"I mean you're not _wrong_." Marlene straightened out her white, frilly dress.

The three stared at her. She stared back.

"Well," Remus coughed, "It was nice meeting all of you, but I should probably be getting back to my stuff."

"Do you have anyone else in there with you? I may join if not."

"You would leave us, Black? After all that fun we had? I'm wounded, deeply wounded," James places a hand over his heart and made puppy eyes.

Sunlight flooded the compartment, shining brightly on the faces of the recently introduced purebloods not named James Potter. Their faces read, _are you actually kidding me?_

"Look who's being dramatic now."

"Why don't you come join us in here, Remus," offered Marlene, who pointed to one of the seats at random. "That way we all have someone we know when we get to Hogwarts. We can all be friends!"

"As pleasant as that sounds, I really doubt that," Sirius grumbled. Marlene glared at him with dark blue eyes.

"That reminds me," and then she threw her arms around Sirius, giving him a tight hug.

Sirius froze. Slowly, his eyes widened with fear-and as a late reaction-he flinched. Marlene immediately let go and took a step back. James stepped forward a bit, arm raised as if to put it on Sirius' shoulder, but thought better of it. Remus had also come closer but only looked at Sirius in concern.

"Don't-" Sirius choked out, "Don't do that again."

"I won't, I'm sorry," Marlene responded quickly, "I should've realized you were-"

James quickly covered her mouth, giving the tiniest of glares.

"My dad used to tell me," Remus began tentatively, "that there's some lady that brings around candy during the train ride…"

"That's a great idea! I'll buy us all something, as an acquaintance, hopefully future friend."

James lowered his hand, Marlene looked ashamed of herself.

"Perhaps I will stay in here," Remus answered the question from not long ago. "You all seem like an interesting bunch."

Sirius gave a choked laugh. The two of them quickly made their way from the compartment, only to return several long minutes later with a small worn and torn trunk. James looked out the window, pretending not to notice. Marlene bit her lip and stared. She wanted to say something, but after what happened with Sirius, she didn't trust herself. Together-though there was really only need for one-the two boys lifted the trunk onto the rack and then sat down.

Remus sat awkwardly in the corner near the door, as if preparing to bolt. Holding himself with regained confidence, Sirius sat next to the window but he eyed everyone wearily. James sat on the other bench, close to the window but contemplating when he should start rambling. And Marlene wondered if she should move into a similar position as Remus, just to clear the tension.

"Mars," James finally said, "you still haven't opened your gift. I'm prepared enough to open for you. If you don't want to, that is."

The only girl in the room glared at him, "Of course _I_ want to open it, James. It's _my_ gift."

Bending down from the bench, the blonde looked under the seat. The pink box with the white ribbon had fallen over as an aftermath of Marlene and Sirius jumping from seat to seat. It lay on its side, the bow having come untied. Picking it up gingerly, the girl placed it on her lap and delicately began to peel off the paper."

"Your upbringing is showing through," Sirius said, acting as if nothing had happened.

The only reply he received was a tongue. Once the wrapping paper had been taken off, a rectangular white glossy box was left. The top was soon thrown off, hitting James in the face.

Marlene paused all her actions and stared inside. It was medium sized, she supposed, for what it was. And was black with long circular lens that protruded from the center. There were several little buttons and one large one near the bottom that was a pale blue. It most definitely did not look like it belonged.

"What is it?" James asked, bouncing on his bum.

"Well, I'm certain it's a camera, but there's this blue button that I don't think goes there."

"There's a letter," Remus pointed to the back of the box.

Marlene picked it up and began to read.

"Out loud if you well." `

She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby, James," but she cleared her throat anyhow and began to read-

" _Dear Marley McMisty-"_ Marlene rolled her eyes at the nickname she had received when she was five, "- _and Jamesickle (who we know will be reading over the shoulder),_

 _This is a muggle camera. That mean that whenever you take a photo, they will not move, or talk, or respond, in any way-"_

 _"_ My mum has one of those," Remus interrupted.

"Shush," Sirius replied.

" _-The odd thing though, is that whenever you press the blue button that Uncle Alfred-"_

"I have an Uncle Alphard."

"That's nice."

" _-added in, the next twenty or so photos that you take will be colored. Of course, you can always concoct a potion to make the photo's move, but we wanted you to be able to capture things in the moment. You don't have to charge it either. The closer it is to magic, the more it can be used. Photos-of course-come out near the bottom. Also, the paper used for the photo is in the even tinier pink pocket-sized box beside the camera. It's hooked up to its 'twin' over here so that Dad or I can refill it anytime and it'll pop over here. Vice Versa. There are charms to keep it from getting broken or smashed, though dad will more than likely have to redo the charms each year._

 _"Keep me updated on what's happening over there. Both of you. I'm always open to receiving letters from you, James. You know I'll reply._

 _"Love, Adam."_

Flipping the card over, there was a large pink heart drawn on the front.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted something muggle, but Mum and Dad never go out into the muggle world."

Sirius snorted at James, "My parents would kill me if I ever did."

Marlene bounced up to her feet and set the box on the seat. "Where's the lid?"

Someone tossed it at her and she placed it neatly behind the box at an angle, then she placed the card-heart side up- in the box and lifted the camera out.

"What on earth are you doing, McKinnon?"

"Well, it's a camera, yes? So I've decided to take a picture. My first ever."

"I figured, but why all the moving and repositioning?"

"It has to look nice, that's why. Now hush! I'm trying to concentrate.

The Picture-as it would later be deemed-was finally taken. Twice. Once with the letter unopened and the second with it unfolded.

"There," Marlene said, satisfied. She held to photographs in her hand. "Now where to place these?"

No one answered. Sitting in silence. _Yes,_ Marlene thought, _Hogwarts would be gaining plenty of awkward people this year._


	2. Chapter 2- The Beginning of a Lifetime

**Hell everyone! Just as a notice Harry Potter is not owned or originally created by me-but I'm playing in the sandbox here with characters that haven't really been touched upon, so let's get to it!**

Mary MacDonald had every right to be annoyed. First off, all her life, Mary had had strange things happen. Usually this occurred whenever her emotions were high. Extremely happy? Cute little animals gathered around. Surprised? Where the heck did that lightning come from? Angry? Let there be attacks from the birds! Sad? Oh look, here comes rain from no clouds. Jealous? That girl just peed her pants! Mary had never asked for such things to occur, and she had even helped the one girl cover up the pee spot. Because Mary had always been a very nice girl and nice girls always felt bad for doing something mean (well _most_ of the time).

Secondly, was the result of all these strange happenings. Her parents had noticed that whenever her emotions were strong, these types of things would occur. Now, keep in mind Mary's family were very loving, but they decided to go the _Frozen_ route (despite it not being out or even _thought_ of yet) and taught Mary to control her emotions. Basically, Mary had been the calmest, most distant person in her school. Which was why it was so very annoying to know that all those years she did not, in fact, have to keep her emotions 'hidden'.

Thirdly was the fact that Mary was a bit disorientated finding out about magic; that she could channel it through a flick of the wand. Perhaps it was the fact that Mary would be able to learn things her family never could, or perhaps it was the fact that Mary resented what they had put her through that made her so very happy to leave home behind.

The most annoying thing about this though, was that no one would tell her what on high heavens was going on!

Around 140 first years were waiting to be sorted, or so Mary guessed because the Ministry official that had given her the Hogwarts letter had said there were around 1000 students in the school and 1000/7 was around 143 students in each year. Or so Mrs. MacDonald had told her. But when asked how they would be sorted, the ministry official had given an amused smile and quickly left. So Mary was understandably confused and a little nervous. All the older students had ignored her questionings. But that might have been because she had been stumbling over her words.

Mary was, by nature, a very shy person and had always felt she was intruding upon another when talking to them first. But now, if anyone got her in just the right mood, she'd gladly give a snarky retort.

"Students!" A young looking woman stepped into the hallway, a slight smile gracing her lips. Black hair was tied up in a tight bun at the base of her neck and her stern green eyes peered out of rectangular glasses, glancing over the group. Mary thought her long high-waist black skirt with three golden buttons on the front and the long, loose sleeved blouse looked very muggle.

The students hushed immediately.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house. For all of you who have not heard, there are four houses. Gryffindor, commonly known as the house for boldness and chivalry. Slytherin, known for their ambition and resourcefulness. RavenClaw, the house for creativity and those seeking knowledge. HufflePuff, for those who are loyal, true, and hardworking. Here at Hogwarts you will find that that your house, is like your home. You will share dorms with some, eat with them, be in classes together and befriend them.

"It should be known that there will be rules. There will be no magic used in the halls- you will _not_ use harmful or potentially harmful magic on any other student. There will be no toleration of sneaking around at night and most certainly no sneaking out of the school. Everyone will be expected to be in their Common Rooms by ten o' clock at night. Unless of course you are a prefect or Head boy or Head girl. Which none of you are seeing as this is your first year.

"If any rules are broken, house points will be taken away based on how bad your actions were. Likewise, if a teacher feels you are being particularly good, they will grant points to your house. At the end of each school year, points will be added up and a House will be given the House Cup. A great honor to have."

She peered at them all in silence, then, "I expect you all to look presentable when I return. Please remain here."

And then she turned on her heel and left them alone. Mary could see several others attempt to straighten out ties or hair. One particular boy tried very hard to flatten his but it just wouldn't stay tamed. The boy and girl next to him laughed themselves silly.

Professor McGonagall returned and led them all into a cavernous hall.

"Whoa, look at the ceiling," a student said. Mary looked up and gasped in delight. That was the most beautiful ceiling she'd ever seen. It showed the night sky from outside.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"It's not that impressive." Looking to her right, she saw one of the boys from before glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. Mary blushed and looked away.

"The sorting will now proceed." McGonagall placed a dusty old hat on a three legged stool and stepped to the side. Whispers went around the hall and Mary noticed there were four tables. Each with a different color. Red and gold, silver and green, blue and bronze, yellow and black. The Lion, Snake, Raven, and Badger. Mary was thinking she'd like to be a HufflePuff.

" _Welcome students new and Old,_

 _To Hogwarts the old and sturdy_

 _Where past meets present in these walls_

 _And Magic grows and studies._

 _Young students will be taught,_

 _Four important lessons,_

 _Though you will choose to believe,_

 _That only one is right._

 _For the strong Gryffindors,_

 _Bravery is most wise._

 _For the seeing Slytherins,_

 _Ambition will be key._

 _For sturdy Hufflepuffs,_

 _Loyalty will prevail._

 _For knowing Ravenclaws,_

 _The mind must be open!_

 _So remember what I say!_

 _All must learn of these traits,_

 _So don't thee dare forget them!_

 _Or you shall find yourself lost beyond all cause._

 _Yes, yes._

 _Welcome students new and Old,_

 _The winds of change are changing._

 _Remember to stand as sturdy and tall,_

 _As those who came before."_

The hat fell silent and students clapped loudly, but Mary shivered. She wondered who would be the ones lost beyond all cause.

"Abonne, Cashlin!"

And so the sorting began. Cashlin was sorted into Ravenclaw.

A few minutes pass before silence fell across the hall as the name "Black, Sirius" was called. This was the boy who had spoken to her. He strode up the aisle and sat himself on the stool. The mouth of the hat almost immediately opened before pausing. A minute passed and then another. Just as it was about to become a hatstall, the hat called out-

"Gryffindor!"

No one made a noise. Sirius raised his chin and walked over to the red table. A boy from within the other first years started clapping and shouting happily. This seemed to counter the spell on everyone else, and the red and gold table began cheering.

Mary didn't understand what the big deal was.

After a long while of waiting, her name was finally called- "MacDonald, Mary!"

 _Ah, now what do we have here._

Mary jumped and through the dimmed noises, she could hear people laughing. She blushed, both from embarrassment and anger. It wasn't her fault no one told her what was going on. Maybe if the people of this world actually cared about those who didn't grow up knowing about it-

 _You've got a bit of fire in you, yes? But where to put you? That is the question._

 _'I like the sound of Hufflepuff.'_

 _Indeed, you would do well there. But I see Gryffindor as a possibility._

 _'Maybe so, but I don't have much bravery. Though, it does sound nice, I hear they're all very protective of each other…When it comes down to it.'_

 _Hm, perhaps you would like to choose, Ms. MacDonald?_

 _'I can do that?'_

 _Why of course you can! It doesn't very often happen, but there are…occurrences,_ the hat sounded amused by his thoughts.

 _'How come you're letting me?_ ' Mary narrowed her eyes, she felt something was off about this.

 _Sharp too, maybe Ravenclaw? But no, no. It's either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. To answer the question, dear, I would have to reveal some secrets of my own. From back when Godric Gryffindor made me. Your future will be determined by your house._

Mary shifted the hat up a little, just so she could see the houses. People gasped in shock.

"Not very smart is she?" some Slytherin boy muttered. Mary glanced in that direction.

 _'Is Raveclaw still an option?_ '

 _No_

 _'Hmm,'_ then Mary meet the gaze of that overly rude and loud, green clad boy. His eyebrows furrowed and Mary narrowed her gaze, hands folding into a fist.

 _Right then,_ the hat laughed. _Better be-_

"Gryffindor!"

The amount of shock on that boy's face made Mary smirk and walk confidently to her new cheering and whistling table. Hopefully future friends.

"I like what you did there," said the silver eyed boy grinning madly.

"Uh-w-what?" _Oh very nice Mary,_ she scolded herself.

The boy raised his eyebrows, "Looking at the snakes and declaring yourself their enemy."

"I did _not_ do that!" Mary was shocked. She had heard of the rivalry between the Lions and Snakes but she didn't think they went as far as openly declaring each other enemies. "I just didn't like how that boy was speaking. It was rude and unnecessary…"

Finally realizing how many people were staring at her, she squeaked and hid her face in her robes. A student next to her shifted and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I thought what you did was very neat," the voice was feminine. Glancing up just the slightest, Mary first saw the dark red curly hair. Then she saw the most emerald green eyes she'd ever seen staring happily at her. "I don't really get why the two houses hate each other. It all seems like a bunch of bull, excuse my language, but that boy shouldn't have said it in the first place." The red head laughed. "You showed him up and it was amazing. My name is Lily Evans."

The shy girl took her hand, giving it a nice shake. "Mary Macdonald, nice to meet you."

"You're quite shy, aren't you?" whispered a girl that was sorted nearly right after her, resulting in Mary's blush.

"McKinnon," scolded Sirius Black, "You're supposed to introduce yourself and all your house's titles."

"Shut up, Black." Mary shared a confused glance with Lily, what were house titles? But they never a got a chance because a prefect had shushed them.

 _Dear Future Me,_

 _Today was interesting-_ No. Mary shook her head. It was nearly midnight and the other two girls in her dorm were asleep. But Mary still had one of the candles on and was hoping to finish at least a page of thoughts in her book before she herself went to sleep. It wasn't like they had a full day of school tomorrow anyway, though it was a Thursday. She crossed out the first two lines and began to write again.

 _Dear Whomever,_

 _For me it stared three weeks before today. Well, technically anyway. That was the day my family discovered I was a witch. Mother and Father didn't know quite what to say and Matthew seemed…really amused? He was laughing a lot is all I know. I think it has something to do from when I was young, maybe an inside joke between him and our parents?_

 _The Ministry official who gave me my letter took me to a place called Diagon Alley about a week later. IT was amazing! A little run down, but the stores were very interesting and I loved the colorfulness of Fortescues' Ice Cream place. We got my wand at a place named Ollivander's and the man himself was a little bit…well he just seemed a little touched in my opinion. But he was nice to me and that's all I think really matters._

 _My wand is a Pear wood with a Phoenix feather core around 9 ¾". I don't really know what it all means but I hope I'll learn about it. Wandlore seems fascinating…_

 _I was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the Brave. Which is what I would call Irony. I'm not brave at all! And I'm certainly not a Lion, like our house mascot. But what's done is done. Our rival house is Slytherin (snakes), I haven't met any personally, but everyone says they're a nasty bunch. Hopefully I won't start thinking like that until I meet a few! Even though there was that one boy…_

 _When I first learned of the houses, I wanted to be a Hufflepuff (badgers), but even though it's been only one day, I like the two girls I'm rooming with for the next seven years. It doesn't seem like a lot but there are six other dorms for our grade, boy and girls._

 _Lily Evans is the first girl I met, oh you should see her! She's easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her hair is a fiery red and her eyes are an emerald green. I'm not kidding! She looks like something out of an Arthurian tale. But I'm pretty certain nobles back then didn't curse as much as she does…it doesn't even seem like she means to, it just slips out. It fits her personality well though, she's pretty outgoing. More so than me, but I'm trying to see if she's more outgoing than Marlene._

 _Marlene McKinnon is a pureblood, whatever that entails, and very loud. She has a really freckly face that I just want to poke and aww at, but I doubt she would appreciate it. I was staring at her during dinner and when she spotted me she just winked and said something to…James-I think- that made him glance at me and laugh. I don't think it was anything mean, but it certainly made me blush as red as Lily's hair!_

 _Anyway classes start tomorrow, on the second, but it and the third will only be half days. I suppose the teachers thought it was too much of a hassle to only have two full days and then a weekend. But I like it this way. It eases us into the school year._

 _I'm getting sleepy, I'll only add a few more notes. Perhaps I should talk more about the teachers I saw, or the boys who sat near me at the table. They were loud and full of, I dunno,_ joy. _Even though the one boy, Sirius, kept glancing nervously at the Slytherin table. Perhaps-_

But Mary never finished her writing because her head hit the table with a small 'thud'. Just as the candle blew out.


	3. Chapter 3- The Mighty Four

Peter Pettigrew-a rather small, pea-shaped boy-was feeling quite down in the dumps.

During the first week of school, Peter had been so swept up in learning his class schedule, in the excitement of being independent (err, sort of), and the thrill of actually being able to use magic, why, he had hardly had time to spare thinking about his mother. But now that the initial rush of zeal had drained away, Peter wished the last two week had been spent a little more wisely.

Before he had left for Hogwarts, his step-father had told him all about how boarding schools worked. The first month determined how the rest of his life at school was going to go. _Probably after as well,_ his step-father had said, _if you're going to be there for seven years. Who you're friends with, how you act, how good of a person you become all depends on that first month. You get no second chances._

Well, Peter's first month of school was almost at an end.

There was just no good way of going about befriending people, and Peter certainly hadn't been willing to go up and potentially make a fool of himself trying to. So he decided to wait it out. Let people come up to him if they were trying to make friends. It seemed, however, most everybody else had the same idea. His step-father said it was supposed to be like a blood bath trying to get friends those first few weeks. Everyone was fighting everyone for that one person, who was fighting with somebody else over that other person, because people were possessive over their new friends. Wanted to make sure they stuck by _them_ and not some other kid who they didn't like. It seemed to Peter though, that what his step-father thought would be a vicious battle over making friends, turned out to be more of a thoughtless drifting. It was like all the other first years were walking around aimlessly, hoping they would bump into that one person they would just _click_ with. Either that, or everybody else was already taken and nobody was willing to share.

'Possessions' were what his step-father had described friends as. And the mousy haired boy really hoped people had learned that sharing was caring.

It wasn't just having friends, or lack thereof, that was causing him to mope around his currently empty dorm. It was just-well, he was homesick he supposed, despite there being little to miss. Peter didn't have any siblings back home to care about, his room was too tiny despite his already small size, and there was the constant smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol in every room, with only one working bathroom for the three people that live there. But Peter's mom… she was where he thought home really was. As the kindest, sweetest woman in the whole world, Peter would do anything for her to be there with him. For her to brush his hair back and kiss his brow, tell him how much she loves him.

But she wasn't there, and he'd only get to see her again at Christmas for a few days before leaving. And then he'd be with her during the summer, but that was only for two months before school started back up, in which case the whole cycle started again until he graduated. But then even after he graduated, Peter would have to find a place of his own. _That was the worst part of coming to Hogwarts,_ thought Peter, _that I wouldn't ever have the same relationship with my mother again._

There were letters of course, but that wasn't the same. Letters left things out; words and stories went missing when you were trying to put them down-letters lied. Peter had already lied in the letter to his mother eight days ago. It was about ' _how great my new friends are, mom. Don't worry!'_

Then there was also the fact he could no longer take care of her.

With a soft sniffle, Peter allows the tears that have gradually been building up in his eyes, to fall.

His step-father had always called him a crybaby-and Peter supposes this is true. He'd once cried over not being able to properly tie his shoes a few years ago, and more recently, he had cried over getting his first ever pet (a mouse that he may or may not have already lost), which his step-father said any _normal_ kid wouldn't have done. And there was that one time he had run to his mother, crying about his scrapped knee when his step-father had said, _'Stop fucking coddling him, Anna. The boy's already as soft as butter. He needs to learn to toughen up, to grow a spine. Walk it off, boy. Stop being a crybaby. Grow up.'_

Peter always wondered why kids had to grow up so fast. It just didn't seem right.

Regardless of what he thought then and still, Peter tried to do as his step-father said. Samuel always blamed Peter's mother for anything concerning Peter. So in order to take care of her, whenever Peter felt like crying, he would take a deep breath and count up to the point where his eyes were no longer watery and a sharp indent from where his finger nail had dug into his palm was left. Sometime his mother caught him in the act and she would pick him up, rocking them both back and forth. _'Don't do that, baby,'_ she'd whisper, _'You don't need to do that. You don't listen to anything your step-daddy says. He's just angry all the time and you shouldn't ever listen to people when they're angry. It's alright to cry. You just…just let it all out now, I know you try. Don't do that, baby.'_

And…it was comforting, to a degree. But how could he not listen to his step-father? He was smart, and strong, and powerful. _Mum always listens to him anyways,_ he thinks, _If I don't listen, he'll blame her, hurt her._

More than hating himself for being a crybaby, Peter hated when his mother was hurt.

But now he was gone, at Hogwarts, and maybe when he went home for Christmas things would be better. Surely his step-father wouldn't hurt his mother if he couldn't blame her for anything Peter-related. He loved her, Peter knew his step-father did, he said so so often that Peter knew it was true. His step-father had once tried to explain to him why he hurt her in the first place despite his love of her. _'Your mother's not good, Peter. Not like you, certainly not like me. Every time you start crying, blabbering on or getting so excited about something, I know it's her fault. She coddled you too much before she married me. And you may not see the problem now, but Peter, you're a fat little boy, and it's all her fault. I just can't trust her to raise you properly. I have to take care of you, this is how.'_

So that's how Peter knew it was his fault. His fault his mother got hurt despite what his step-father said. But now he was gone. At Hogwarts. And his step-father couldn't blame her for anything. It'd be better at Christmas time he knew. They'd both be happy and in love again, he was positive. That's just how these things work.

But that didn't stop his crying presently. There was a feeling of _wrongness_ that settled within his very bones. Something just wasn't _right_ about the situation. Something that, whenever he tried to pinpoint it, slipped away from him like slime.

Besides, no one was around to see him, or blame anyone else for causing him to cry. It's not like his roommates would care either way. (Although Peter worried about thinking of them, because it seemed like every time he did, they popped out from the most random places-just yesterday, Peter had been thinking about how strange of an eye color Remus had and suddenly there he was. A tall, lanky, dusty brown haired elven year old was jumping down next to him from a tree that a seventh year had accidently summoned into the corridor. It was _weird._ )

James-it was James right-had tried to involve him in several conversation since the first day, but had promptly given up around four days ago when Peter continued to only answer with one or two words. He'd felt rude and ashamed after James had made a face at him and said, _'Fine, if you don't want to be friends with me, I'll stop trying. I just thought you might need someone to talk to for the next seven years.'_ Ever since, the mousy haired boy had been too nervous to try and reach out.

James was nice, Peter knew from watching him. But he was really loud, even louder than that girl with the bushy blonde hair. And he noticed _everything._ That thing you just did and hope no one remembers. Yeah, no, James saw. James knows. And James makes sure everyone else knows to. It was like his glasses granted him superpowers. The ability to see embarrassing things and store each and every accident behind those seemingly doe like eyes. Peter wasn't sure if he even wanted to be friends with him or not. _The bad thing would be that he'd learn everything about me. James was good at getting people to talk after all. The good thing would be that he'd probably look after me, like he does with the other Pureblood._

The Pureblood. His name was Sirius Black and Peter got the feeling the other boy cared a lot less about him then even the Sorting Hat. Which was really saying something, because the Sorting Hat was a hat-and if you didn't know, hats do not have emotions the same ways humans do, even if they are sentient. Peter thought it had something to do with the way Sirius eyed everything. It was a cold, distant stare, like there was nothing in the world-except himself maybe-that he truly cared about. As if everything was beneath him. Peter's first letter to his mother mentioned 'The Look', as Peter had taken to calling it. She'd said it was normal Pureblood behavior. They were all the same from what she remembered. ( _And I'm so proud of you for making Gryffindor. I always knew you were brave,_ was what she added in afterwards- Peter still felt rather cowardly about that. The hat had wanted to place him in Hufflepuff, but he'd stubbornly refused. Asking, practically begging, to be placed in Gryffindor. _If you think so_ , they Hat had said rather sarcastically. _)_

 _Except,_ thought Peter, curling in on himself, _not every pureblood was the same_. James was just as much of a pureblood as Sirius, and he looked at everyone around him as if they were equals. Sirius only looked at James that way.

As for his last roommate, Peter didn't know what to think of him. The other boy had introduced himself on the first night, rather formally to, but had not been as forward as James in trying to become friends. Sure, whenever they catch each other's eyes, Remus smiles at him, but its surface level. Peter knows it doesn't mean anything. Plus, something rubs Peter as…off about the other boy. Remus is shifty, his hazel eyes-or maybe they're amber- are constantly darting around, his fingers tap here, he gives a nervous hum there. The taller eleven year old was too caught up in his own world to notice if anything was really wrong with anyone else.

There's a noise just outside the dorm room that has Peter freezing. It sounds like the shuffling of feet.

"Just give me a minute. I need to grab…what? No, I will not grab you any extra socks…Why won't I-Why do you even need them?...That doesn't even make any…Oh Merlin, somethings wrong with you."

Peter lay absolutely still on his bed as the door creaked open. It was Remus, he knew. Peter could tell by the way he spoke. It was soft and light, and it was more relaxed then it was at the start of term, but Peter could tell he was still restraining himself. Always thinking about what should be said instead of what he wanted to say. It was quite refreshing actually. Everyone else in their grade seemed to open up their mouths at the same time their mind decided to stop working.

Unlike James or Sirius who would've laughed and brought the socks for whoever was asking, Remus seemed to actually think about what consequences doing something might result in. Peter knew to do the exact same thing.

Huh, they just might have more in common then Peter originally thought.

Now that he thinks about it-James and Sirius were probably the ones Remus was talking to. Peter could just tell, and a small part of him wondered what they needed socks for. The other part focused on not being noticed.

It worked for a grand total of five minutes before Remus was heading back to the door with a thick book in his hands. It was only because Remus's eyes were constantly shifting from one spot to another, looking around nervously like he was worried something might pop out at him, that caused him to catch a glimpse of Peter lying on the bed. Inwardly Peter scowled, _should've closed the curtains._

"Are you okay, Peter?"

"Oh, yeah, um-I'm good, fine. How are you?"

Remus stilled further, squinting at him as if trying to see into his soul. Peter shifted uneasily into a sitting position to stare back, attempting to prove he was, in fact alright. The lighting in the room wasn't great, the lamps were practically useless, and James had drawn the curtains closed fairly early in the morning- complaining about beauty rest-and therefore blocking out any natural light, and Peter hadn't felt like reopening them despite his love of the sun. Yet, there was just enough of it, however, for Peter to tell that Remus was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform, from the tie around his neck down to his very shoes.

It was Saturday. Everyone else was wearing their normal home attire.

"This might be a bit rude, but I don't quite believe you."

Well, he wouldn't. Peter was a very bad liar.

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. You go on, almost dinner I suppose. I'll be there in a minute."

"It's-um-it's only lunch time. Are you positive you're okay? Do I need to get Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really, Remus. I just-" oh no, his eyes were getting all watery again. He didn't want to cry in front of Remus. Remus would tell James, who would remember it and probably tease him, and then because Sirius was wherever James was, Sirius would give him a look even worse than The Look. "I just- I just- there was" He took in a deep breath, "-I'm fine, really."

"Oh dear," was all Remus said.

The other boy hesitantly walked up to his bed, shuffling nervously at the edge of it before sitting down. It was like a great ton of weight had suddenly fallen upon the other boy's shoulders, hunching him over, making him look older than he really was. Peter looked at the other boy anxiously. This was the closest they had ever been in regards to personal space. Remus slept all the way on the other side of the room, pushed up against the corner furthest away from the door with Sirius in the next bed over. Peter himself slept only a few feet away from the door with James as his closest neighbor. Even when they're in the bathroom at the same time brushing their teeth-and keep in mind the bathroom was actually fairly spacious and had several sinks with separate cabinets, even if there was only one toilet and shower tub-their elbows don't so much as hit each other. Now though, Peter's arm is pushed up against Remus's and he could move over, he could, but Peter finds that even the barest amount of physical attention calmed him, whether it was purposeful or not.

"I know- Well, I know for me it's pretty hard being here. I'm used to my mother and father constantly walking right behind my heels, making sure I don't-"Remus halted, face paling in the dim light. "I don't-I mean-there wasn't-they were just-"

Even with the comforting brush of Remus's arm, Peter was now feeling worse and worse about this. He didn't know what to expect when Remus had sat down beside him, and Peter hadn't exactly wanted any company-except for his mother's-when he had come up here to mope. Moping affected everyone and it seems Remus was a little more like everyone else than Peter had originally thought, because now Remus was beginning to mope and that would probably make Peter mope even harder and then they'd be a pile of mopeness, just feeding off of each other's moping.

Peter is drawn back to the reality when a harsh intake of air is forced into Remus's lungs. He watches in fascination as Remus composed himself- he'd never seen someone recover so quickly from losing themselves to moping. His mother would cry and cry and cry until she noticed Peter watching, and his step-father would shout and shout and shout until his voice went hoarse and his eyelids closed.

This-this was something entirely different. It was a boy, a boy Peter's age, sitting beside him, and controlling himself, with no one else's help! Something Peter had thought near impossible in such a short amount of time.

"Right," Remus breathes out. "I understand how you feel. Out of place, homesick, scared-" Peter had been trying very hard not to focus on the scared part up till then, but now that Remus had said it, well, yes, Peter was feeling that too. "What we both need is some chocolate."

"…What?"

Remus bobbed his head, face firm in resolution. "Yes, that's what we need. Come on."

And so Peter found himself following Remus down the long, narrow stairs into the red and gold adorned common room where James and Sirius were having a loud discussion on the ups and downs of wearing socks during naps.

"You'll get too hot, and do you really want to feel scratchy socks rubbing up against your legs while trying to fall asleep. No, I don't think so."

"They're not scratchy if you wash them right and they're comfortable-"

"Remus, what took so long?"

James huffed at the interruption, but immediately went back to his default face of smiling when he turned in his seat to look at Remus.

"Remus! Surely you would agree with me that wearing socks during naps is a most comfortable experience and that everyone should do it!"

Remus, who Peter thought was trying very hard not to give a resigned sigh, quirked his lips up just a smidge. Peter himself was trying not to stare incredulously. What on earth were they even talking about socks for?

"Are you still on about socks? I would think between the two of you, more conversation starters would have been brought up."

"Only so many topics can come up in a conversation given the amount time. Unfortunately, we had time for but one," Sirius said, standing up. His eyes flicker to Peter, and there it is, The Look-dark and full of anger-but then it's gone and Sirius is looking back at Remus saying, "What were you doing?"

"Talking with Peter-"Peter looked up at the taller boy, thinking that there really hadn't been much talking- "We've decided to find some chocolate."

"Chocolate? Peter?" Peter watched as James nearly got whiplash to look at him. The hazel eyed boy even rocked his chair forward a bit as he changed into a kneeling position. Even from the base of the stairs, Peter can practically feel the excitement radiating off him. It made Peter shrink into himself and blush- no one's ever been so happy to see him before. And besides, James is most likely excited by the possibility of chocolate- Peter is just an afterthought. "Are we going to go exploring to find chocolate? That's brilliant! Where should we search first? I don't think the dungeons will have anything, so cross that out. What about the Great Hall-wait, no. That wouldn't be exploring, that'd be like saying I had kneazle when really it's just a cat. Where do you think, Sirius? First floor? Brilliant-"

Sirius snapped his mouth shut and glared forcefully at James, yet it still wasn't as bad as The Look. Peter wondered why it was just him who seemed to get that reaction. Had he done something to offend the Pureblood?

"-I was thinking we could start searching on this floor and work our way around it before heading down the stairs-"

"Can't we just ask someone?" And, oh. Peter hadn't meant to say anything, but the prospect of getting lost in a castle of this size outweighed the fear of speaking up. "Err, I mean, wouldn't it just be easier to ask someone if they had chocolate?"

He could practically feel himself about to start sweating with nervousness. That might have been the longest sentence he's spoken to anyone since the start of term.

James stared at him dumbly, as if he didn't quite know whether Peter was stupid, or if what Peter had said made a lot more sense and was now feeling stupid himself.

"Where's the fun in that though?"

"I-" _Is that all he ever thinks about? Fun?_

"We can do both," Remus offered hesitantly. "Explore and ask around."

Sirius looked at James at the same time James looked at Sirius. Together, they raised an eyebrow, perfectly in sync. It was startling how much they looked alike in that moment. _Okay_ , thought Peter, _they might be related._ It's not like he knew exactly how pureblood families worked after all. His mother had never explained anything in depth about the pureblood families. Just a quick little comment about how if you were to look at the family trees, you'd probably be able to make a wreath out of it, with off shoots every so often. Peter still doesn't know what she meant by that.

Sirius shrugged.

James narrowed his eyes and turned his penetrating gaze onto Peter, leaning further over the back of the couch to get a better look at him. They stared at each other a bit before Peter shuffled from side to side, wondering how, even with all the other people in the room, they weren't drawing the slightest of attentions. A few more moments passed where Sirius flopped back down onto a couch, Remus began leaning against the cold stone walls, James continued staring and staring, and Peter wondered if maybe he should say or do something. He decided on giving James a smile. A very small, shaky smile, but a smile none the less. The whole thing was rather too silly to even bother saying anything anyways.

Apparently it was the right thing to do, because not a second later, James was beaming at him.

The boy hopped off his chair, spinning in place and marching toward the common room door. "C'mon then, mates. Let's go finding some chocolate for our two chocolate-lovers."

"I like chocolate to," Sirius murmured, already walking on the edge of James's heels.

"Three-no, four-chocolate lovers, then."

Remus tugged Peter along after them, which Peter was grateful for. He's not actually sure what's going on right now.

There was only one other thing Peter really noticed before passing through the portrait of the Fat Lady. The common room seemed to burst with noise. Somehow, Peter got the feeling it had nothing to do with him.

It was several hours later when they finally found the kitchen and it was only thanks to one of the professor's that they did so.

After stumbling around lost for a good bit of time (the same exact thing Peter had feared would happen), they had come across a rather large lounging room with colors from all the houses. In the middle of the room was a long table that James had immediately wandered over to, sitting down in the chair at the head of it and began speaking like Dumbledore. It took only a moment before Sirius was at his side, pretending to be their Head of House, and Remus was sitting casually in the chair across from Sirius adding in points that sounded like they were supposed to come from Slughorn. Then it took another moment for Peter to realize that while he was looking around the room and picking up things he probably shouldn't be picking up, they had decided this was where all the teachers came to talk and gossip about all the students.

"Do you think I'm ever mentioned? It'd be a right shame if Professor McGonagall never said anything about me. It'd absolutely break my heart-" James placed one hand over his chest, "-arrow right through the middle. Bam. I think I would die."

"Let us hope that your body is easy to scrap of the ground then, Mister Potter."

All four boys froze, then they turned to look at each other, then at where Professor McGonagall was standing. She was stern faced, sharp green eyes glaring down at them with her arms crossed and a back as straight as steel. Peter thinks that he might suddenly have to go to the bathroom.

James is the first to react, though definitely not how Peter wanted him to. The boy with glasses gave out a small shriek and promptly tumbled out of his chair. Everyone turned to stare. Sirius may have snickered a bit.

"Well now, I know I'm not the prettiest, but that reaction was hardly necessary."

"Wait, no! That wasn't why! Your definitely pretty, Professor, that wasn't why I screamed. I mean, if you really do have insecurities about your looks then I can probably right a letter to my mom, she'd be more than happy to work with you on fixing that-plus your eyes are really green and kinda remind of that potion that causes painful lumps down your throat- not that it's a bad thing!"

Peter started hoping he was dreaming. James talked a lot, he knew this, but did he really have to ramble so badly? He was making things worse! The professor was staring to raise her eyebrows. Last time he saw an adult raise their eyebrows, his step-father started a screaming match with the little old lady next door and that had resulted in Samuel punishing his mother for not accepting dinner with the woman. (Which was somehow still Peter's fault, but he didn't know why, just that it was.) Point being, eyebrow raising on adults was bad. Very bad. It completely meant, at this moment, the four of them were going to be punished and his mother would get a letter and he'd be sent home for good to live out the rest of his life magicless. Just some common muggle with any memory of magic erased. Those things happened! Those where the types of stories his mother told him sometimes and it was a real job at the ministry to do that! Peter didn't want to be magicless! Granted it was something he had that his step-father didn't, so hopefully if he did end up losing his magic, he could get a good job like his step-father. But magic was also the only thing his step-father really complimented him on all the time.

More than he hated the fear of losing his magic, Peter would hate even more if he gained his step-father's disappointment.

"-and then Peter came down stairs with Remus and that's how we decided to go adventuring for chocolate. So you see, you can't really blame us for finding the place if we were lost and didn't know where we were heading to. Merlin's beard, Professor, we probably won't even be able to find our way back here. We got so mixed up in directions that-funny story actually- did you know that on one of the floors there was this room that was filled to the brim with empty paintings and I was wondering what they were for? Can you tell us-no? Maybe another time then. Come to think of it-"

"Thank you, Mister Potter, for your…explanation," the professor gave James-who was still lying on the floor, glasses askew and hands paused in the air from elaborate story telling-an amused look. Peter noted with panicked relief that her eyebrows were down. Her arms were also uncrossed, which was good. Definitely good.

Her green eyes glanced first over Remus who was wearing a panicked expression, practically identical to Peter's (although Peter was certain Remus's eyes weren't watery like his), then over to Peter himself. Something in her face softened, almost unnoticeable until she looked down at Sirius. His back was to Peter, so the boy couldn't see anything other than the Purebloods hands. They were clenched very very tightly. Professor McGonagall hummed.

"While I would not recommend wandering the school until you are more familiar with the usual passages, I find your explanation quite sound, Mister Potter."

James' mouth dropped open. "You do?"

"Quite." Professor McGonagall nodded, face once again stern. "But I should have you note that such rooms as this are off limits to any student. And unless you would want to miss dinner, as will happen within the next hour, I would advise not visiting the kitchens. Which is also off limits to students, and most certainly not past the Hufflepuff common rooms, first corridor to the left behind the painting with the fruit. Certainly not. As for the way back to the Great Hall-go out of this room, keep walking until you've come across a painting with a hippo wearing a gown, take a left, and go down all the stairs until you hear talking. I'd assume most will be wandering around the doors now anyhow. Exit the door and there you'll be. Understood?"

"Uhh..." James pushed himself off the floor, looking up at the professor.

"Professor," Remus interrupted before James could say anything. Peter squeaked-no! Remus couldn't begin talking too! What if-what if-okay so Peter didn't actually know what would happen. But he was sure it wasn't anything good. This might be the only time they'd get off the hook, and that was only due to James. Remus or Sirius (what might happen if _Sirius_ spoke? Peter shuddered a little) or himself would just make things worse by adding anything more. That's just how these things worked!

"Did you say that the kitchens were past the HufflePuff common room, first corridor to the left and behind the painting with the fruit?"

"Most certainly not. I said that was where it isn't."

How did that even make sense? If she's saying that's where it isn't, then would that mean it was everywhere else? Did the kitchen move around? Oh no, he hoped it didn't move around. _I don't want to be stuck searching for the kitchens all day and night with James. That'd be horrible._

"Right then, thank you, Professor," Remus smiled at her. "Well, just be on our way."

"For dinner," Sirius added, turning his body around and walking stiffly to the door. Although, Peter noted how his skin looked clammy even with the smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, dinner, definitely. Thank you, Professor, really. Your eyes are lovely."

"I'm always delighted to hear that my eyes remind people of harmful potions, Mister Potter."

James laughed nervously, pulling Peter along and outside the room with him.

The four of them stood outside the closed door, still shocked from the events that had taken place. Based on the rumors, Professor McGonagall gave detentions and took points like a bloodhound on a trail. Especially to and from Gryffindor's. Which didn't even make sense, shouldn't Heads of Houses be more biased toward their house? Isn't that logical? Peter thought so, as did everyone in the house of Gryffindor. He hadn't interacted much with the other houses enough to listen in on conversations like that.

Peter's stomach growled. He'd only eaten a small breakfast and no lunch. "Can we go to dinner now?"

The three taller boys turned to look at him with astonished faces.

"Why would we do that?" Sirius asked, looking for once, completely sincere.

"Um, because she told us to?"

"Mate, she just gave us the directions to the _kitchens_."

"No, James," Peter said whilst frowning. "She just told us where they weren't. I know she was talking fast, but even Remus repeated where not to go."

"No, those were definitely the directions to the kitchens."

"Remus!"

"Peter!"

"James," Remus sighed. The older boy shook his head and Peter noted how he wasn't as tired looking.

"Sirius."

"…did you just say your own name?"

Sirius looked affronted. "Someone had to! Peter said Remus's, you said Peter's, and Remus said yours. I was feeling left out."

James let out a small giggle, but Peter was still scowling. Those weren't the directions to the kitchens. She had said they weren't and so they weren't. Adults didn't say one thing and mean another. They just didn't. Unless they were angry, and despite his initial thoughts, Peter didn't think Professor McGonagall seemed all angry.

James slung an arm around Peter's shoulders before hesitantly putting his other hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Come on, mates. Remus, lead the way."

Okay, so _maybe_ they were the directions to the kitchen. But that didn't matter because Peter could tell the exact moment his life changed. It was the moment when James was laughing _with_ him, and Remus was trying not to smile at the situation, failing to look stern, and Sirius, well, he wasn't quite smiling _at_ Peter, but The Look was gone, and Peter found that the other boy looked really quite nice and approachable without it.

This would be the moment that would be ingrained in Peter's life forever. A moment with sunlight coming in through windows so high up in the kitchen, with the smell of food and pumpkin juice surrounding them, and a warm feeling of welcome. A feeling that he had done something right for once.

Peter had found himself some friends, some very _very_ good friends. It would expand too, give or take a few months. Before he knew it he would be having more moments like this- laughing with different people, talking and crying to or before other people, being comforted by these so special people _._ And throughout his whole life he would think of them as his best of friends. The only friends he would ever want, what with memories like the ones to come.

But that was the problem wasn't it.

Peter only ever saw them as friends. And friends were something that could be replaced. Kind of like possessions actually.

The rest of them thought of themselves as a family. And those could never be replaced.


End file.
